


Little Red

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Nerd's Phichit Zine Series [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Children's Hospital, Detroit, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gift Fic, Humor, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Male Friendship, Matchmaker Yuuri Katsuki, Original Character(s), POV Phichit Chulanont, Sexual Humor, Teasing, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: When Phichit wants to put on a play for the children at the Michigan Children's Hospital, he is pleasantly surprised by the friends Yuuri recruits to help him.Another promo for theThailand's Future Phichit Zine. There are only NINE days left to get your orders in for this zine!! Please visit the blog and order yours today!





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptDonavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/gifts).



> Over the next nine days I will be releasing four total (including this one) promo ficlets. The last two will introduce the original character created for my zine piece and brought to life by the incredible art of [heilariart](http://heilariart.tumblr.com). You can find a preview of the piece [here](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/post/170324297669/heilariart-and-heres-my-preview-for-the) and another preview will also be released before preorders for the zine close. 
> 
> Also, this fic is a gift for one of my greatest supporters. [CaptDonavin](https://captdonavin.tumblr.com) fatefully reads all of my fics and takes the time to comment on every fic and chapter. Her comments have breathed life into me when I have felt uninspired and unnoticed, and although a simple fic could never repay Capt for all of her time and effort, I hope that the fulfillment of this Little Red Riding prompt at least brings a smile to her face. Thank you for everything, Capt, I don't deserve you, but I love ya just the same!

The step stool under Phichit’s feet shifted as he stretched up to tug at the make shift curtain they had hung across one-half of the common room. Yelping as it continued to move under his feet, he sighed with a relief when a strong pair of hands gripped his hips. Smiling down, he felt his cheeks flush as Chris winked up at him.

“This is either the sweetest thing or the dumbest thing you have ever convinced me to do.” The deadpan voice on the opposite side of the curtain had Phichit snickering, leaning his head around the fabric to peer at Seung-gil who was standing with Yuuri. “What exactly am I wearing?” Hands floating over the flannel shirt and tight jeans, Seung-gil’s brow furrowed tighter when Yuuri handed him a tiny plastic axe before disappearing into the bathroom to change into his own costume.

“You are the hunter,” Phichit cheerfully interrupted, returning to his task of securing the curtain on the end of the pressure rod. He was distinctly aware of Chris’s hands still pressed on his hips, and mentally begged his cheeks to stop burning. Yuuri had been friends with Chris for years, but Phichit had been admiring him for much longer. Phichit had been pleasantly surprised when Yuuri had showed up with his recruits for this plan and was still trying to settle his nerves about both Seung-gil and Chris being involved in his silliness. It was one thing to force Yuuri into ridiculous costumes for the amusement of the kids, but it felt entirely different to be doing the same to Chris and Seung-gil. Finally pulling the curtain flush to the wall, Phichit turned again, laughing when Chris lifted him from the stool to spin him around.

“I, for one, love my costume,” Chris placed Phichit on the ground, suavely twisting his hips to wiggle the tail attached to his belt. A pair of furry ears and a set of fur gloves completed Chris’s wolf costume. With another wink in Phichit’s direction, Chris stalked toward Seung-gil, letting out a low growl. He stopped short when Seung-gil whacked him in the nose with the plastic axe.

“None of you get to complain,” Yuuri reappeared from the bathroom, stepping out in a long floral nightgown that Phichit had purchased from the closest Good Will. On his head was a curly wig. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Yuuri tried to hold in his laughter as the other three leaned against each other in instant hysterics.

“Oh Grandma! What small boobs you have!” Phichit snorted, poking Yuuri in the chest and laughing harder when Yuuri smacked a hand in his direction.

“Oh Grandma,” Chris prowled up to Yuuri, reaching behind him to pinch his butt, “what a nice derriere you have.”

Swatting at Chris, Yuuri pointed a finger in Phichit’s direction. “This is ridiculous.”

“The kids are going to love it,” Phichit sang, grabbing the red hooded cape from his bag and flinging it over his shoulders. Plucking his basket from the floor, Phichit batted his eyelashes at his friends.

“I hate that you can pull that off,” Seung-gil remarked, looking anywhere but at Phichit as his cheeks turned pink. The blush darkened when Phichit threw himself into Seung-gil’s arms.

“Oh, big strong hunter, the bad wolf is after me! Won’t you save me?” Draping an arm over his head, Phichit leaned into Seung-gil’s hold and was promptly dropped on the ground. Laughing as he rolled away from Seung-gil’s feet, Phichit let Chris pull him back to his own. “Get all that out of your system now, because in…” Phichit glanced at his watch, “ten minutes, you have to be my knight in cozy flannel.” Pinching Seung-gil’s cheek, Phichit looked at Chris with a smile as an arm dropped over his shoulders.

“I never understood why Red didn’t want the wolf,” with another growl, Chris nipped at Phichit’s cheek. “Red strikes me as a furry.”

“Chris…” Yuuri smacked his forehead with his open palm. “I am just glad no one wants Grandma.”

“Oh, we know better,” Chris reached out to pinch Yuuri’s arm, “we know that Grandma is looking for a Grandpa. Preferably one with rock hard abs, silver hair and a Russian accent.” Phichit snorted into his hand as Yuuri shook his head. Yuuri’s long-time crush on Victor Nikiforov was no secret, and they all took their own turns at torturing him over it.

Still snickering, Phichit took a second to examine their handiwork. Even with their inability to concentrate for more than a few seconds they managed to put together a passable set and his makeshift curtain only looked mildly unsteady. With a last flutter of nerves, Phichit shoved Chris behind the curtain with Seung-gil and pushed Yuuri into the two chairs functioning as a pretend bed for Grandma. He headed for the door, swinging his basket, ready to collect the children and lead them on a playful journey into Little Red Riding Hood’s story. Glancing back over his shoulder, Phichit couldn’t help grinning as he received thumbs up from all his friends, old and new, dressed in ridiculous costumes and prepared to provide an afternoon of smiles.

Grinning, Phichit set off down the hallway, singing about going on a walk to Grandma’s house and cracking up when he heard Chris roar from the common room. Skipping into the first room, Phichit offered his hand to Jeffrey, helping the small boy to his feet and leading him from the room. Jeffrey had been the first child Phichit had met on the fateful day when he had appeared as Santa on the children’s floor. Now, Phichit was sporting a different costume, but Jeffrey’s smile remained as bright as ever, even with his health continuing to require him to receive inpatient care. Trying to shove away that thought, Phichit let Jeffrey’s hand stay in his as they collected the rest of the children.

“Oh! We’re on the way to Grandma’s house!” Phichit sang, skipping with the line of giggling children following close behind him. “We have bread to give and soup to serve, to make Grandma all better again!” The rhythm of his song was spontaneous along with his lyrics, but the increased giggles of the kids encouraged him to keep going. “I hope the path is clear and the day is nice, because we are all like a bunch of giggling mice!”

“RED!” Chris shouted, leaping from behind the nurses’ station.

“HOLY F-F- FUDGESICLES!” Genuinely startled, Phichit threw his hands over his face, barely covering his almost-curse. All of the children scurried to hide behind him as Chris stalked forward. It was extremely hard to stay in character as Phichit watched the nurses checking out Chris’s first-class backside, and Phichit pinched his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from laughing.

“Little Red, Little Red,” Chris stepped in front of Phichit, running his finger over Phichit’s basket. “What yummy goodies do you have in there?” He wiggled his eyebrows and waved a hand at the children peeking out from behind Phichit.

This is not what Phichit had planned as far as execution, but he was thankful that Chris was, at the very least, sticking to the dialogue in the script. “Wolf! This basket is for my Grandma!” Phichit waved a hand toward the common room and nearly laughed again when Yuuri waved from his place, spurring all the children to whisper, _“Is that Mr. Yuuri?”_ in tiny, shocked voices. “She is very, very sick and I need to get it to her. If you will kindly let me pass…” Shoving past Chris, Phichit nodded his head to encourage the children to follow him. He promptly lost his footing when Chris grabbed his arm and spun him back again.

“Oh Red, are you sure you can’t share at all?” Running a furry finger over Phichit’s jawline, Chris switched from his growl to a purr. “Your Grandma surely doesn’t need all of this food.” Slyly, Chris slipped the basket from Phichit’s hands, turning to slink off with it.

“Unhand that basket, wolf!” Seung-gil shouted, skidding around a corner as if he hadn’t been paying attention to Chris’s alterations to the staging of their play. Righting himself, Seung-gil pointed his toy axe at Chris’s chest, a stern look planted on his face.

“Oh dear, it’s the big, strong hunter!” Despite the fact that Chris was supposed to be afraid of Seung-gil, his delivery came off as sarcastic, making Phichit reach out to pinch Chris’s side. Jumping, Chris glanced at Seung-gil and corrected himself. “Oh dear!” he cried, “It’s the big, strong hunter!” Tossing the basket into Seung-gil’s arms, Chris dramatically jogged away, grabbing the edge of the nurses’ desk to swing himself toward the common room.

“Here,” Seung-gil shoved the basket back in Phichit’s arms, rolling his eyes when Phichit whispered _“nicely”_ in an insistent hiss. “Now you’re safe! And should you need any further assistance, I am only a shout away!” The voice Seung-gil used was two octaves lower than his normal one and Phichit once again found himself pushing down his instinct to laugh. Looking unsure of where to go, Seung-gil slowly backed away from Phichit and stepped sideways into the closest room.

“Are these people your friends?” Jeffrey spoke up from the middle of the group behind Phichit, a skeptical look on his little face.

“Nah,” Sarah shook her head, “that wolf guy has to be his boyfriend.” A few of the girls burst into another round of giggles covering their faces.

“Do I need to remind you who is the handsome hunter in this story?” Seung-gil leaned his head out from his hiding place, aiming an awkward glare at the group.

“Ohhhhh, is the hunter your boyfriend?” Sarah looked intrigued, standing on her tiptoes to look into the common room where Chris was wrestling Yuuri out of his pretend bed and making a show of climbing into Yuuri’s place.

Stuttering, Phichit looked wildly between the interested looks of the nurses, Seung-gil’s steadfast stare and the chaos of Yuuri and Chris. “Um… I… neither of them… can we please get back to the story? I have a hungry Grandma to feed!” Phichit choked when he heard one of the nurses whisper, _“I think you mean thirsty.”_ Smacking a hand to his face, Phichit groaned. “Alright, alright! Back to our story!” Straightening his shoulders, Phichit took a step toward the common room, glancing over his shoulder to the smiling faces ready to follow him.

Determined to be the best Little Red Riding Hood he could be, Phichit flipped up the hood to his cape and marched forward, resolved to survive his ridiculous friends no matter what they threw at him. Smile breaking wide at the site of Chris clutching a hospital quilt to his face, Yuuri ducked behind him and Seung-gil once again in place behind the curtain, Phichit silently acknowledged that he was very lucky to have people willing to help him bring laughter into these children’s worlds. Even if it seemed to be coming mostly at his expense. Taking a deep breath, he pointed to the chairs to guide the children to sit and turned to his friends, ready to survive the rest of their play.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr or Twitter if you have a request (for this universe or any of my others!)  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)
> 
> Thank you to my beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) who knows what I mean, even when I smash innocent words together against their will.


End file.
